Cloud Strife/Gallery
''Final Fantasy VII'' games ''Final Fantasy VII Cloud-FFVIIArt.png|Cloud by Tetsuya Nomura. Cloud Portrait.jpg|Menu portrait. Cloud Menu Young.jpg|Flashback menu portrait. FFVII-CloudChocobo.jpg|Artwork of Cloud riding a chocobo. Wall VII 01.jpg|Promotional poster. Ffvii-early-cloud-scene.gif|Beta version. Cloud motorcycle.jpg|Promotional poster of Cloud and the Hardy-Daytona. Cloud Early Concept Art 1.jpg|Colored version of early Cloud. Cloud Early Concept Art 2.jpg|Colored version of early Cloud with an alternate Buster Sword. Cloud Strife Sketch2.png|Early concept. Cloud Strife Sketch.png|Early concepts. Cloud Menu (uncolored).jpg|Uncolored sketch of Cloud's menu portrait. Cloud Menu Young (uncolored).jpg|Uncolored sketch of flashback Cloud's menu portrait. Cloud Motocycle Sketch.png|Sketch of Cloud on the Hardy-Daytona. Cloud Field Model Concept Art.jpg|Sketch of Cloud's field model. Little Cloud Artwork.png|Sketch of a Young Cloud. Miss Cloud Artwork.png|Chibi Sketch of "Miss Cloud". Cloud Victory Pose Sketch.jpg|Concept art for Cloud's victory pose. FF7 Cloud Victory Pose.gif|Victory pose. Challenge (alternate coloring).jpg|Alternate coloring of Yoshitaka Amano silkscreen artwork, titled "Challenge", of Cloud, Aerith, Barret, Red XIII, and Cait Sith. AmanoCloud1.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Cloud_and_Sephiroth_Canvas.JPG|Amano artwork of Cloud and Sephiroth. Ffvii-cloudaerith.jpg|Artwork of Cloud and Aerith by Yoshitaka Amano. Amano Cloud & Aerith II.jpg|Artwork of Cloud and Aerith by Yoshitaka Amano. FFVII Sky (Sketch).jpg|Sketch of Cloud and Aerith by Yoshitaka Amano. Amano Cloud(?) & Aerith.jpg|Cloud and Aerith by Amano. Amano Cloud & Red XIII.jpg|Artwork of Cloud and Red XIII by Amano. FFVII Heel (Sketch).jpg|Yoshitaka Amano sketch of Cloud and Red XIII. Cloud & Red XIII.jpg|Artwork of Cloud and Red XIII by Amano. FFVIIRest (Sketch).jpg|Sketch of Cloud and Red XIII by Amano. Cloud & Red XIII 2.jpg|Artwork of Cloud and Red XIII by Amano. Cloud (sketch).jpg|Yoshitaka Amano sketch of Cloud for ''Final Fantasy VII. Amano Cloud motorcycle.jpg|Artwork of Cloud and the Hardy-Daytona. EGM2-Cloud-Strife-cover.png|Cloud on the cover of EGM2 August 1997. Cloud-Tifa-ffvii-fmv-mideel.png|Cloud in a wheelchair in an FMV. Cloud-ffvii-fmv-flying.png|Cloud flying in an FMV. FFVII Cloud Battle.gif|Battle render from the Final Fantasy VII Ultimania Omega. CloudcgFF7.png|CG render. Cloud 4.jpg|CG render. Cloud-ffvii-battle.png|Battle model. Cloud-ffvii-special.png|High-res battle model. Cloud-ffvii-field.png|Field model. Cloud-ffvii-highres.png|Cloud's high-res field model. Cloud-ffvii-sword.png|Cloud wielding his sword. Cloud-ffvii-backpack.png|Cloud wearing a parachute backpack. Cloud-ffvii-wheelchair.png|Cloud in a wheelchair. Cloud-ffvii-biking.png|Cloud's field model when biking. Cloud-ffvii-troop.png|Cloud in Shinra infantry uniform. Cloud-ffvii-troophelmet.png|Cloud in Shinra infantry uniform holding helmet. Cloud-ffvii-troopbuster.png|Cloud in full Shinra uniform wielding sword. Cloud-ffvii-dress.png|Cloud crossdressing. Cloud-ffvii-ywhite.png|A young Cloud wearing white. Cloud-ffvii-yblack.png|A young Cloud wearing black. Cloud-ffvii-choco.png|Cloud's model in the Chocobo Racing minigame. Cloud 2007 version.jpg|Cloud's original outfit for the Final Fantasy VII Anniversary. FF 25th Anniversary Event Poster.jpg|Cloud in the 25th Anniversary Poster of Final Fantasy. Cloud ultimania omega scan.png|Ultimania Omega Scan. FFVII New Cloud 2.jpg|Cloud. ''Final Fantasy VII Remake Cloud-Strife-FFVII-Remake.png|Cloud in a advertisement for the upcoming ''Final Fantasy VII remake. VII_Remake_Cloud.png|Cloud in Final Fantasy VII remake. VII_Remake_Gameplay.png|Cloud in battle. FFVII Remake Key Visual.png|Key art. ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Ff7ac-cloud-render.jpg|CG render. AC-Cloud-Concept.jpg|Concept art. Ff7ac-cloud-concept2.jpg|Concept art. Cloud-advent-children.png|Cloud's ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children outfit for the Final Fantasy VII Anniversary. Cloud AC 2007 Art.jpg|Cloud's Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children outfit for the Final Fantasy VII Anniversary. Cg-ACpromo10.jpg|Promotional image. FinalFantasyAdventChildren-Cloud3.png CloudCell.JPG|Cloud and Panasonic FOMA P900iV. Cloud Advent Children.jpg|Cloud and Fenrir. Cloud-Tifa-Fenrir-VIIAC.png|Cloud and Tifa. Cloud's Geostigma.jpg Dont give up.jpg|Cloud and Zack. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- CloudCGModel-CrisisCore.png|CG render. Cloud-ccvii-infantry.png|Model of Cloud as an infantryman. Cloud-ccvii-1st.png|Model of Cloud in 1st-class SOLDIER gear. VIICC Cloud Chapter End.jpg|Chapter end image of Cloud. VIICC Cloud and Zack Chapter End.jpg|Cloud and Zack chapter end image. VIICC Cloud.jpg|Cloud as he appears in-game. Final Fantasy VII G-Bike Cloud-portrait-viigb.png|Cloud's portrait. FF7GB Cloud.png|Cloud riding a bike. VIIGB Braver.png|Braver. VIIGB Blade Beam.png|Blade Beam. VIIGB Finishing Touch.png|Finishing Touch. VIIGB Meteorain.png|Meteorain. Cloud-viigb-artwork.png|Promotional artwork of Cloud for ''Final Fantasy VII G-Bike. Other BCVIICloud.jpg|Cloud in Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-''. Bc-characters.jpg|Cloud in ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-''. BCCloudSprite2.png|Cloud in ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-''. LO Files 4.jpg|Cloud's profile in ''Last Order. LBT - Cloud and Tifa.png|Artwork of Cloud and Tifa from Final Fantasy VII Lateral Biography Turks -The Kids Are Alright-''. Other appearances Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII LRFFXIII_SOLDIER_Victory_Pose.png|Victory pose. LRFFXIII_Buster_Sword.png|Buster Sword. LRFFXIII_SOLDIER's_Band.png|SOLDIER Band. Bravely Default: Praying Brage BDPB Cloud Artwork.png|Artwork of Cloud. BDPB Cloud Strife.png|Cloud's sprite. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) Cloud Dissidia Artwork.png|Artwork by Tetsuya Nomura. Cloud Dissidia CG render.png|FMV render from Dissidia Final Fantasy. Cloud Alt UT.png|Cloud's Advent Children appearance render from Dissidia Final Fantasy. Dissidia Cloud Default Costume CG.png|In-game render of Cloud. Dissidia Cloud ex.png|EX Mode. Cloud Alt UT.png|Alt outfit EX Mode. Cloud-ThirdEXMode.png|Third outfit EX Mode. Cloud DLC EX Mode.png|DLC outfit EX Mode. Cloud Dissidia CG render.png|CG render. Cloud_Dissidia_CG_render 2.jpg|CG render. Manikin-Cloud.png|Cloud's manikin, Imaginary Soldier. Dissidia-BusterSword.png|Cloud's Buster Sword. Dissidia-UltimaWeapon.png|Cloud's Ultima Weapon. Dissidia-FirstTsurugi.png|Cloud's First Tsurugi. Dissidia-FusionSwords.png|Cloud's Fusion Swords. D012 DLC Buster Sword.png|Cloud's bandaged Buster Sword. Dissidia - Cloud Crystal.png| Cloud's Crystal. Dissidia012-CloudConcept.jpg|Concept art of third outfit. Cloud_ultima_weapon_dissidia.jpg|Concept art of Cloud's Ultima Weapon. Dissidia Cloud from Cosmos Artwork.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. D012 EX - Omnislash.jpeg|Omnislash. Dissidia - Cloud Board.png|Board icon. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Cloud - 012 CG.png|CG render from ''Dissidia 012. Cloud KH Dissidia Outfit.png|Cloud's Kingdom Hearts appearance render from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Cloud(Dissidia012).png|Yoshitaka Amano's Cloud's appearance render from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2015) Dissidia Final Fantasy Cloud.png|Cloud in the arcade version. DFF2015_Cloud_Victory_Pose.png|Cloud in the PlayStation 4 version. Cloud Strife Dissidia (Arcade) 2015.png|Cloud Strife. DFF2015 Cloud pose.jpg|Cloud Strife. DFF2015-Cross-Slash.jpg|Cloud using Cross Slash in 2015 reboot. DFF2015 Original SOLDIER 1st A.jpg|Original SOLDIER 1st A. DFF2015_Original_SOLDIER_1st_B.jpg|Original SOLDIER 1st B. Original_SOLDIER_1st_C.jpg|Original SOLDIER 1st C. DFF2015 Cloud 2nd Form.png|2nd form. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Cloud Strife.png|Cloud Strife. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Cloud Brigade Portrait.gif|Cloud's icon. Cloud Overdrive Brigade.png|Cloud Overdrive triggered. Cloud Brigade.jpg|''FFVII Cloud. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Cloud.jpg|Profile. FFRK Cloud Profile.png|Profile image. FFRK Cloud Battle Pose.png|Battle pose. FFRK Lost Memories JP.png|Japanese event banner for Lost Memories. FFRK Lost Memories Event.png|Global event banner for Lost Memories. FFRK The Lone Wolfs Lament JP.png|Japanese event banner for The Lone Wolf's Lament. FFRK The Lone Wolfs Lament Event.png|Global event banner for The Lone Wolf's Lament. FFRK A Night to Remember JP.png|Japanese event banner for A Night to Remember. FFRK A Night to Remember Event.png|Global event banner for A Night to Remember. FFRK Glimmer of Hope JP.png|Japanese event banner for Glimmer of Hope. FFRK Glimmer of Hope Event.png|Global event banner for Glimmer of Hope. FFRK Cloud FFVII Fight Frame.png|Battle sprite. FFRK Cloud Boss.png|Boss sprite. FFRK AC Cloud.png|''Advent Children Cloud. FFRK Cloud FFVII sprites.png|Set of Cloud's Final Fantasy VII-themed sprites. FFRK Cloud VIIAC sprites.png|Set of Cloud's Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children-themed sprites. FFRK Cloud MC.png|Cloud's Memory Crystal. FFRK Cloud MCII.png|Cloud's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Cloud MCIII.png|Cloud's Memory Crystal III. FFRK spritesheet Cloud FFVII.png|Sheet of Cloud's Final Fantasy VII-themed sprites. FFRK Whirl Slash Icon.png|Icon for Whirl Slash. FFRK Quad Cut Icon.png|Icon for Quad Cut. FFRK Whirl Slash.png|Whirl Slash. FFRK Quad Cut.png|Quad Cut. FFRK Slashing Blow Icon.png|Icon for Slashing Blow. FFRK Sonic Rush Icon.png|Icon for Sonic Rush. FFRK Slashing Blow.png|Slashing Blow. FFRK Sonic Rush.png|Sonic Rush. Cloud_and_tifa_record_keeper.jpeg| Record Keeper Christmas. ''Final Fantasy Explorers FFE_FFVII_Cloud_cg.png|Cloud. CloudStrife-ffe.jpg|Cloud in-game. World of Final Fantasy WoFF Cloud Strife.png Mobius Final Fantasy Mobius Cloud Collaboration.png|Cloud and Wol. Mobius Cloud Collaboration2.png|Cloud and Wol close-up. Mobius Cloud4.png|Cloud. Mobius Cloud5.png|Cloud. Mobius Cloud7.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Cloud. Mobius Cloud6.png|Pictlogica Cloud. Mobius Cloud Outfit3.png|Cloud outfit. Mobius Cloud Outfit2.png|Cloud outfit. Mobius Cloud Outfit.png|Cloud outfit. Mobius Cloud.png|Cloud meets the player. Mobius Cloud2.png|Cloud interacts with the player. Mobius Cloud3.png|Cloud holding a crystal. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Ehrgeiz-Cloud.jpg|Cloud's character artwork by Tetsuya Nomura. Cloud-in-Ehrgeiz.jpg|Cloud's in-game model. Kingdom Hearts'' series Cloud recoded render.png|''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded''. Khcom-cloud.png|''Chain of Memories''. Cloud2-ChofMem.png|''Chain of Memories''. 2journal.jpg|''Kingdom Hearts II''. Cloud (KH-Origonal-Mobile).png|Cloud's Kingdom Hearts costume in Kingdom Hearts Mobile. Cloud (KH Mobile).png|Cloud's Kingdom Hearts II costume in Kingdom Hearts Mobile. MetalChocobo.png|The Metal Chocobo Keyblade. FenrirKeyblade.png|The Fenrir Keyblade. KHχchi Cloud4.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi. Cloud_and_tifa_khx.png|''Kingdom Hearts X chi (1). KHχchi Cloud.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (2). KHχchi Cloud2.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (3). KHχchi Cloud3.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (4). KHχchi Cloud SS.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi. KHUX Cloud outfit.png|''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ. KHUX KH1 Cloud 3★ Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ''. KHUX KH1 Cloud 5★ Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ''. KHUX Illustrated Cloud 6★ Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ''. KHUX KH1 Cloud 6★ Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ''. KHUX KH2 Cloud 3★ Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ''. KHUX KH2 Cloud 5★ Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ''. KHUX KH2 Cloud 6★ Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ''. WoFF Cloud 6★ Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ''. ''Itadaki Street'' ItagakiStcloud.png|In-game model in Itadaki Street Special. Itadaki Street Cloud.jpg|Cloud in Itadaki Street. Itadaki_Street_Special_Cloud_and_Tifa.jpg|"Promotional Wallpaper". Cloud_and_Tifa_itadaki_street.jpg| "Promotional banner". Itadaki-Cloud2.png|Cloud in Itadaki Street Portable. Itadaki-CloudPortrait.png|Cloud in Itadaki Street Mobile. Itadaki Cloud 3D.png|''Itadaki Street: Dragon Quest and Final Fantasy 30th Anniversary''. ''Puzzle & Dragons'' PAD Cloud2.png|Cloud. PAD_Cloud_bike_artwork.png|Cloud & Hardy-Daytona evolution. PAD Cloud.png|Cloud ultimate. PAD Cloud's Buster Sword.png|Buster Sword. PAD Collaboration.png|Cloud and Yuna in Puzzle & Dragons. PAD Collaboration2.png|Artwork of Cloud and Yuna. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Super Smash Bros. Tetsuya Nomura.jpg|Official artwork by Tetsuya Nomura. Cloud Advent Children SSB4.png|Clouds Advent children costume in ''SSB4. Cloud Smash Bros Splash Card.png|Cloud's Splash Card artwork from the announcement trailer. Cloud_Smash_Bros.jpg|Screen shot of Cloud in-game. Kirby Cloud.jpg|Kirby wearing a Cloud hat Cloud Smash Bros.jpg|Screenshot of Cloud from his Super Smash Bros. reveal trailer. Other media Cloud-FF30th-Anniversary-Yokohama.png|Visual created for Final Fantasy 30th Anniversary event at Yokohama doll museum for Play Arts exhibit. Games GS2 Cloud.png|Outfit in Gunslinger Stratos 2. Cloud LittleBigPlanet 2.jpg|Costume in LittleBigPlanet 2. Merchandise FFVII-Extra-Knights-Cloud.png|Cloud's Extra Knights action figure (Japanese version). Cloud strife zippo.jpg|Cloud Strife Zippo. Cold-cast-cloud-vs-sephiroth.jpg|Cloud vs Sephiroth cold cast statue. FFColdCast7.jpg|Cloud & Aeris cold cast statue. Cloud_and_Tifa_merchandise.jpeg| Cloud and Tifa in church. Ffvii coke figures.jpg|Cloud Coke bottlecap figurine among others. Cloud_and_Tifa_motorcycle.jpg|Cloud and Tifa on motorcycle. FFVII Phone Cards.jpg|Cloud's phone card among others. AC AdventPieces.jpg|"Advent Pieces" set for Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children with a Cloud and Fenrir figure. Cloud-Advent-Children-Action-Figure.jpg|''Advent Children'' action figure. ACFFVII-Play-Arts-Kai-Cloud-Swords.jpg|Play Arts Kai Advent Children Cloud (April 2015). SE-Adniversary FFVIIAC-CloudSephiroth-PlayArt.jpg|Cloud vs Sephiroth Advent Children cold cast displayed at an anniversary party. Cloud-Crisis-Core-Play-Arts.png|''Crisis Core'' Play Arts figure. Cloud-Statis-Arts-Statue-FFVII.jpg|Statis Arts Statue. Cloud-Dissidia-Figure.png|Cloud's Dissidia Trading Arts figure. Cloud-Dissidia-Play-Arts-Kai.png|Cloud's Dissidia Play Arts Kai figure. KH-Cloud-Play-Arts.png|''Kingdom Hearts'' Play Arts action figure. Cloud-Trading-Arts-Kai-FFVII.jpg|Trading Arts Kai figure. Cloud Masashi Kishimoto.jpg|Cloud Strife phone card by author of Naruto. Cloud-Strife-Plush.jpg|Official plush toy. Cloud-Play-Arts-Kay-FFVIIR.jpg|Play Arts Kai for Final Fantasy VII Remake. Cloud2-Play-Arts-Kai-FFVIIR.jpg|Play Arts Kai for Final Fantasy VII Remake. Category:Final Fantasy VII player character galleries